


NOT the Intended use

by bonphantom21, RBnC



Series: Lorean AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Lorean Au, Supernatural Myths Au
Genre: Multi, Naughty Lycan, OCs galore, Sirius is a shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always... those are not the intended uses for toys... or skype for that matter.</p><p>But they are used that way anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT the Intended use

**Author's Note:**

> Lorean AU stories from the lorean au on tumblr.

Aeron lays on his bed, arms propping him up and he stares down at his Calculus book. He's currently drumming his pencil against his homework sheet to the beat of the music playing in the background from his laptop. He hadn't had as much time to study ever since he met Sirius so he was taking full advantage of the Fenton family getaway.

The family was driving a state or two over to....go do something or other, he wasn't really paying attention to what Sirius was saying at the time because Sirius' fingers were playing Aeron like a fiddle.

Speaking of Sirius, the Lycan had promised to call him on Skype tonight. Though with the long distance travelled and the fact that it was dark out, Aeron half expected him not to call at all.

Aeron reminds himself that time zones are a thing and that it was okay if Sirius didn't call tonight.

Considering it was late at night, and Sirius had slept halfway there in the car after taking his turn to drive, he was wide awake and couldn't sleep. _Thank god_ , he remembered to pack his IPad, or he'd be upset right about now. 

He yawned behind his hand before bringing the coffee cup up to his lips, looking at the iPad as he propped it up on the desk. He has his earphones in so he won’t make a ruckus for his brothers next door or the people on the other side.

The familiar sound of the Skype ringing came from over the music, signaling that Sirius had in fact remembered to call. Aeron is proud that he doesn't jump when the Skype call rings, lowering the volume of his music to quiet background noise.

He reaches over and clicks the green camera button, even if he's not all the way in frame. Sirius can _probably_ see the lower two thirds of Aeron's body. 

"Hey, I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep on me." Aeron teases, writing down his next calculus problem.

"Mmm. Nah. I promised I'd call before I went ta sleep and I did, didn' Ah?" He grins, lifting the steaming coffee cup to his lips again and taking a sip.

"Only took 6 hours, 4 pit stops to piss and eat, and we are at the hotel at Disney World. Uncle Vlad used his authority to get us in the high price hotel. It overlooks the park. Kinda wish you were here. It's no fun ta be alone with the dorkiest family members." He said, sighing softly.

Aeron laughs, "There's a reason you're part of that family, Sirius. And I'm pretty sure boyfriends aren't allowed on family trips. Only fiancées and husbands. Well, maybe a boyfriend the family really likes."

Another key factor would be that Aeron has no money to spare. But he wasn't going to bring that up.

"How was sitting in a car with James for 6 hours?"

"James didn't ride with me. He rode with Dad ‘n’ Pops." He snorted. "I would've killed ‘im if he rode in tha jeep wit' me. I had Damien, Faline and Luce with me, Uncle Danny and Uncle Vlad took his car, and Dad and Pops took Dad's truck with James wit' them."

Sirius hummed. "We all did rock paper scissors to see who got a room by theirself. I won."

Aeron laughs, tucking some of his loose hair behind his ear before looking over towards his textbook, "That sounds like something you work out a system for. I mean you guys are going to be there for like...almost a week, right? Why not just rotate days?"

Aeron finds he can't concentrate with Sirius' voice distracting him. Even when he's not _here_ , he's distracting. So unfair.

"Pff, yeah right. I ain' bunkin' with _James_. Damien's bunked with Luce and Faline. James is bunked with Uncle Vlad 'n’ Danny and ya know Pop and Dad's get their own room." He hums, before looking up, and blinking. 

He grins, teasing roughly, "'S that ma shirt?"

Aeron doesn't need to think about it; it _absolutely_ is Sirius' red plaid shirt. He'd...‘liberated’ it from the Jeep a few weeks ago and told Sirius he was keeping it.

He turns his laptop so Sirius can see his unimpressed face, "I told you I was stealing it and I wouldn't have taken it if I wasn't going to use it. I sleep in it." He blushes at the last part and thinks he probably could have gone without admitting that.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Sirius doesn't say anything about that but he hums, eyes narrowed. "Yer wearin' glasses."

His boyfriend is in glasses and his shirt and he looks so fucking adorable that Sirius can't stop the sentence that comes from him next. "Can ya jus' wear tha shirt and yer glasses?"

Sirius was instantly awake and his mind is clear. And he is _aroused_.

It takes Aeron’s brain a few second to catch up and process what Sirius had asked.

The second he does, his face lights up crimson and he squeaks, "W-what?"

Had he meant...? Or was Sirius really corrupting him and he'd taken that the wrong way??

There wasn't any other way to take that statement, though.

"Jus' take off yer pants and underwear, songbird. You still go' that dildo I gave ya right...? I want ya ta use it.." His voice has dropped another octave and he's so aroused but he can think clearly as he's giving these orders.

"I wanna see you fuck yerself on that knot." He grins, wolfishly. The reason he's telling Aeron this, is because he has a little surprise in store for the older male.

Aeron flushes bright red. Despite his embarrassment, he wasn't...unaffected by Sirius' tone or the thought of stripping for his boyfriend.

No one else would see. Sirius wouldn't take a picture of this without asking and no one was in the room with him.

Aeron crawls over to the edge of his bed and opens his nightstand drawer where he'd put the dildo. He grabs it and the lube Sirius had left at Aeron's apartment, claiming they did more stuff at Aeron’s anyway.

Once he has both items, he crawls back over so he's in front of his laptop again.

He blushes horribly as he slips his fingers under the hem of his underwear and slowly pushes both his pants and his underwear down. Once they're far enough, Aeron sits on his ass and pulls them the rest of the way off, accidentally giving Sirius a show.

Sirius growls softly. "Good boy, Aeron."

He watches with predatory eyes, leaning to the side to pull something out of his bag before setting it in his pajama clad lap.

A small remote that had a little sliding button. The remote to the ‘dildo’ that he gave Aeron

"I'll let ya continue yer homework after ya cum for me twice."

Aeron is fairly certain his face is going to be red all night. This was just...too embarrassing.

But this was also far more interesting that stupid old Calculus.

"Am...Am I the only one doing this?" He shuffles a bit and crosses his ankles, feeling self-conscious, "I-I mean, that's...fine I guess."

Aeron shifts so he's leaning on his right hip and his legs lie flat in front of him. He uncaps the lube and spreads a decent amount on his fingers. Then he reaches behind himself, instantly finding his entrance and starting to push one finger in.

"Mmm don' worry, babydoll. I'm way ahead of ya. I'm hard jus' watchin' ya." And he was.

"Wanna know what I'm doin'?" He growled softly, grinning. "I'm strokin' my cock jus' thinkin' about eatin' you out... You'd taste so good.." He had his pj pants shoved down his thighs already, firmly stroking his dick as he spoke.

"Turn 'round, babydoll, lemme watch ya finger yerself."

Aeron hesitates. He'd feel weird not facing the camera but Sirius wanted to see it.

Aeron pulls his finger away and shuffles a bit so his feet are planted on either side of his laptop. He leans back on one arm and uses the other to reach between his legs.

"I-Is this better?" He asks, carefully pushing his middle finger inside of himself.

Sirius gives a harsh groan, "Oh yeah, that's better." Sirius should really shut up before he wakes up his brothers and sister or anyone else.

He quiets down before gives a shaky sigh of pleasure, eyes turning red with the want in his body.

"Yer so gorgeous. Man, if only I was there.."

"If you were here I wouldn't have to worry about a two orgasm quota." Aeron blushes, sinking his finger in deeper.

He's not sure if it's the odd circumstances, the fact that Sirius isn't _really_ here, or the way Sirius is talking but Aeron is feeling...slightly bold.

"If you were here I'd have your strong hands to spreads me open." He blushes and closes his eyes, trembling slightly, "And I-I wouldn't have to make due with some toy."

"Mmm... 'm sorry 'bout that, songbird. I'd like ta spread ya open, too." Sirius coos, watching intently.

He couldn't wait to see Aeron's look of shock when he found out that dildo wasn't just a dildo. He was going to have a great night with this.

It was totally worth being a whole state away.

Aeron's cock twitches, the idea taking a turn towards a fantasy as the Phoenix closes his eyes.

"You should," he gasps as he slides his finger in all the way to the base knuckle, "When you get back, I mean."

He starts working his finger in and out at a medium pace and let's his head fall back, hair falling every which way.

"You're very - _mmm_ \- good at it." He spreads one leg wider without thinking about it.

Sirius growls, "Mmmm, Ah'll do that. Ah'll spread ya so wide and eat ya out so good, you'll be wantin' more of it."

He grins, watching Aeron spreading his legs with a chuckle. He let his voice drop just a bit. "That's it, Aeron, give in ta the pleasure. I love it when ya tell me what ya want and need from me."

Sirius stroked faster, shaking a little.

Aeron tries to keep his breathing steady as he slides in a second finger, working it in and out along with the first.

He's trembling a little, slightly overwhelmed and slightly aroused. He'd never even thought to do this with Sirius. Of course he knew people did it all the time but he never thought he'd do it.

"I-I want _you_. I always want you, Sirius." And now he can't believe he's just admitted that. Sirius was never going to let him live that down.

Sirius paused for a moment, eyes narrowed and cheeks pink. Aeron wants him. Oooh that stroked the Lycan's ego very high! "Mmmm, Moons, Aeron, yer gonna kill me. Hurry up, you naughty little bird. Ah'm.. Mmmmng... Gettin' impatient."

He had leaned back a little, thankful his earphone cord was long so the Ipad didn't topple over, hand working a with a little more vigor as he started dripping pre-cum. Normally Sirius never made noise when having sex, but Aeron made him lose that tight restraint. Little growls came from him, soft, breathy, and shaky.

Aeron glances at the screen and blushes, "This would go a lot faster if you were helping."

But he does hurry and he sinks a third finger inside himself. He rocks his hips as he fingers himself and wishes it was Sirius. The Lycan has such big, strong hands. He always stretches Aeron so skillfully.

Aeron removes his fingers and grabs the toy and the lube. He shakily applies a generous amount to the dildo. He still can't believe Sirius had given this to him. Aeron had thought it was a joke at first but now he thinks Sirius had planned this.

"So did...did you plan this? Or was it j-just a spur of the moment thing?"

"Mmmm. Spur of tha moment. Ah gave ya tha dildo in case ya got _lonely_." Sirius chuckled weakly, sliding one hand to grab the remote. 

It was almost time to turn it on and Sirius could barely hold his excitement. He stroked a little faster, whole body giving a trembling shake before he moaned gently.

Aeron wants to tell Sirius that he isn’t lonely, but he kind of is. He always was when he was alone in his apartment. He'd contemplated getting a roommate but it's a one bedroom apartment and it's not like Sirius would want to leave his home and family and _pack_ to come live in some lame apartment.

"It all...kind of seems planned," Aeron blushes and lays down on his side with his legs pressed together and holds up the dildo, "I mean, you were awfully quick to tell me to get this."

He bites his lip and glances at the toy, "I've....I've never actually used one of these before," Aeron admits, blushing vividly.

"Ah told ya how ta use it, though right? Jus' slide it in and let yerself get used to it.." He grinned, slowing down his stroking so he could watch with intent.

Aeron was so gorgeous laying like that. Sirius wishes he wasn't in his hotel and was in Aeron's arms cause that would be the place he would find himself getting lost in, time and blissful time again.

"It'll feel good, trust me."

Aeron raises an eyebrow in question, "Have you ever used one on yourself?"

He moves his arm behind himself and presses the toy against his ass. It's a bit cold, probably because of the lube, and pushes in a bit. It feels so weird that Aeron closes his eyes and presses his thighs together.

"Mmm, nothin's gone in my ass, toy or dick wise. I always top. Maybe when I get home, you can break that record for me." He was just teasing but he couldn't deny that it had a... very interesting appeal to get fucked by your very much smaller boyfriend. Sirius wasn't a switch by nature but if it meant he'd get sex, he'd bottom for Aeron willingly.

He gave a little grumble, before ordering gently, "Spread yer legs. Ah wanna see."

Aeron flushes and shifts a bit, moving his upper body back so he's laying at an angle compared to his laptop. He can understand Sirius wants to see but it made him feel exposed, even in the privacy of his own room.

Aeron lifts one leg up and plants his foot against the bed. He can see himself on the smaller picture in picture and he looks so weird and god he's so _embarrassed_.

"I-is this okay?" He asks, pushing the toy into himself.

It was in no way as big as Sirius but it was oddly shaped. It had reminded Aeron of Sirius' dick in Lycan form...visually at least, since he hasn’t...had the courage to take Sirius’ Lycan cock.

Which is probably what it's meant to simulate, he realizes.

"Mmmm, perfect..." Sirius grins, before asking, "Don' take it out, alright? Jus' let yerself get used to it..."

Sirius clicked the button up to one, a pleasant hum coming from the toy inside Aeron.

**_It was a vibrator._ **

Aeron jumps as the toy starts buzzing, sending a weird sensation through him. Aeron's arm gives out and he falls to the bed, covering his face with his hands.

He brings his knees together and curls up a little, voice trembling as he asks "Wh-what..?"

It felt nice, Aeron wouldn't deny that, but it was completely foreign to him. Why had it...

"What did you do?" Aeron asks, crossing his ankles and keening.

"Ah-ah, keep your legs open, Aeron..." Ahh those cute sounds. Sirius would never get over them.

"I'll tell ya. That knotted toy in ya ain't jus' a dildo. It's a _vibrator_." Sirius thumbed it up half a notch, keeping it low to not overwhelm the Phoenix. 

"And I got tha remote."

Aeron feels very warm _very_ quickly. It was starting to feel less weird and more pleasurable. Which he's sure was Sirius' intention.

"Y-You're...Sirius you're an e-entire state away-" He's shaking so badly as he pushes himself up onto his elbow, "T-there's no way a remote c-can work that far."

He blushes as he opens his legs up again. He bites his lips as his hips twitch. Aeron really, really hopes no one besides Sirius ever sees him like this.

"This one does. I won' tell ya who made it right now, cause honestly it'd ruin the moment..." He chuckled before thumbing the button up to three. There are only 5 settings on it and 5 is the highest.

He wanted to see if he could get that high and make Aeron whine.

"Yer so gorgeous, songbird. So beautiful and stunnin'..."

Aeron gasps and covers his face with the arm not holding himself up. His hips keep twitching and his dick is hard as a rock, starting to leak precum.

He wants to tell Sirius to stop. To not compliment him while Aeron is spreading himself for Sirius to see over webcam.

But he can't because Sirius is looking at him like he's offering Sirius everything and Sirius is touching himself, too.

"C-Can I..." Aeron starts, pulling his lower leg a little closer to himself, "I-I mean, d-do you mind I-if I touch...?"

"Go 'head. Does it feel good?" He thumbs it up a half a notch, before letting it rest there, shivering as he continued to stroke his cock. "Ah'm so fuckin' hard righ' now.." He groaned lightly, shaking in pleasure.

Man he sorta wishes he were that toy right about now because this felt empty as shit.

"It...it feels _ahhh_ weird." Aeron reaches back and touches the toy - the vibrator - and promptly realizes it's not even all the way inside him.

He contemplates how different it would feel if it were deeper...but he's already overheating.

"C-Can I take off the shirt?" Aeron meekly asks, unsure why he needs Sirius' permission. He should be able to take off the damn shirt.

But Sirius had wanted to see him wear it, hadn't he?

"You can take off the shirt, yes." Sirius smirks know how it was affecting Aeron, before he said, "It's not even all tha way in...why not push it deeper?"

Sirius knew he was pushing his limits but he didn't give a damn. Aeron was his boyfriend and soulmate and he wanted to see Aeron at his most _wrecked._

He eyed the remote for a moment, before grinning. And he had just the plan to do it.

Aeron had been pulling the tank top he was wearing under Sirius's shirt upward when Sirius had spoken up again. The Phoenix blushes and leaves the shirt hiked up. It helped alleviate some of the heat, at least.

"O-Okay~" Aeron keens, "It's...it's still not...gonna go as deep as you would."

He has to lean back a bit further and he finds the base of the vibrator. He sucks in a deep breath and pushes it further in, moaning as it goes.

The lower part - the knot, he's pretty sure - stretches him a lot more than the rest of the toy but still not nearly as much as Sirius does with his own dick.

"As much as - _mmm_ \- I enjoy this, I - _oooh_ \- I wish this was you."

Aeron starts moving the vibrator in and out of himself. As much as he enjoys the sensation of it vibrating he really misses the friction of getting fucked.

Sirius smirked. "Mmm, Ah know, baby, you'll jus' have ta deal with it for a week. Ah'll be back Sunday night."

He doesn't know if he should do this, but he does it anyway.

He flips the button all the way to five, right as Aeron pushes the vibrator as far as it will go. It causes Aeron to toss his head back and moan.

_Very loudly._

Aeron rolls onto his back and brings both hands up to cover his face as he continues to moan. He hadn't been expecting it to - to - to move so strongly inside him.

 _"S-Sirius,_ **_ohh_ ** _~"_

Sirius shivers, stroking a little rougher now. "Ah hear ya, Aeron.. Oh Ah’m so righ' ther'... Cum fer me, songbird."

This was why Sirius liked calling Aeron 'songbird'. Aeron made the most beautiful sounds when pleasured.

"Mmmmng... 'M close, Songbird... "

Aeron bites his lip and tries - and fails miserably - to stop himself from moaning loudly. He feels so embarrassed as he wonders if his neighbors can hear him.

His toes curl and he's so damn close but it's not enough. If it were Sirius - and he's reminded that it _isn't_ \- he'd let Sirius push him over the edge.

Unfortunately, this vibrator _isn't_ Sirius and there's _no friction_ and Aeron needs _more_. He arches his back, intending to move that vibrator, but the angle pushes the toy against his prostate.

Aeron cries out and throws his head back, torn between bending more or moving back. His hips jerk, though, and his body makes the decision for him, making his back arch and pushing that toy right against that perfect spot.

Sirius starts shaking, loving the way Aeron moved against the toy, before moaning a little, "M-moons, Aeron.. "

The lycan gave a slight whine, stroking faster, the sounds coming from him slick and naughty. _God he's so close..._

"S-Sirius~" Aeron cries out and it quickly dissolves into a long, drawn out, and wrecked trill.

His body tenses as he cums around the vibrator. The toy almost forces noises out of him until he runs out of breath and he's left to gasp and keen through his orgasm.

He realizes, very abruptly, that the vibrator is still going, though, and it makes Aeron's body tremble and tense up.

"S-siriiiiuuussss, st- _aaaaah_ ," His eyes roll back and his hips jerk a bit.

Sirius gives a tense moan, before coming on his hand, hips jerking a little before  panting and pulling a few tissues from the tissue box out, and cleaning his hand and dick before grinning, "One more, songbird. Then I'll turn it off."

He couldn't wait to get home and wreck that Phoenix himself.

Aeron barely registers Sirius' words as his body trembles and his hips jerk. If he had any higher thought right now he'd just reach down and remove that toy. Or if he had the remote he'd just turn it off.

Aeron gasps as a specific jerk of his hips lights off fireworks behind his eyes and _oh god that feels amazing_. He reaches up and grips at the sheets above his head and rocks his hips, trying desperately to get that one motion to happen again. It doesn't really register to him that he probably looks wanton and whorish with his desperation to cum again or get it to stop.

"Oooh, Suns above, _Sirius, please~_ "

"Ah know, Aeron, keep goin'." Sirius watches with a lazy grin. He loves watching his boyfriend twist and roll his hips like a whore. "Ya got this, songbird. Jus' give in."

Sirius hums softly before grinning wider, and speaking gently. " Ah love you, Aeron. "

Sirius never spoke feelings of affection, or emotion, mostly because he really didn't know how to voice them as efficiently as Faline or his Dad... but he had those moments where they were clear and he had to tell Aeron how he felt.

Aeron only half registers the words but the _tone_ Sirius had used kicks Aeron into a second orgasm. The Phoenix throws his head back as his body arches off the bed. He lets out a very not human cry of pleasure as he ruins his shirt and bedspread.

He can only hope that Sirius makes good on his word and _turns off the vibrator._

Sirius laughs softly before reaching for the remote and turning it down before turning it off, letting it fade off so the Phoenix wouldn't be overstimulated.

He reaches for his coffee before taking a sip, finding it a little lukewarm and drinking it anyway.

"How ya feel?"

Aeron pants and blinks up at his ceiling, slowly - very slowly - gaining his awareness back. And the first thing he thinks about is the fact that there is no way someone didn't hear that.

"Tired." He pants, "Dirty."

He slowly pushes himself up so he's sitting. He'd never, in a million years, thought a toy could make him feel like that.

Granted, he'd pick Sirius over this toy any day but it was still impressive.

"Embarrassed." He says, looking down at the bed and seeing the mess he'd made there. Then he looks down at his shirt and realizes there's cum on it, too, "Horribly embarrassed."

"Heh, well, Ah had my earphones in so no one here heard ya moanin' like a whore. Can't be too sure 'bout yer neighbors though."

Aeron covers his face when Sirius says the word 'whore'. Oh god, he had. He'd made so much noise. He wasn't normally that loud!

Aeron pulls his tank top down and feels horribly exposed now that they weren't in the moment.

Sirius grins, slicking his hair back with a hand, and leaning back in his seat. He looked so calm and relaxed. In fact, he looked...almost boyish.

He frowned a little before asking, "D-Did ya hear what I said... right before ya came?" God he hoped not. That'd be so fucking embarrassing.

Sirius' question makes Aeron think for a second before blushing.

"Y-yes. I heard what you said." At least, he was 70% sure of what he heard, "I love you, too, Sirius."

Sirius flushes so brightly and he looks to the side, "Y-Yeah. Yeah...I...I love you. I might no' say it...a lot, but I do..."

This was the moment that Sirius always acted all his 20 years, never having experienced love before. It was a foreign concept to him, but he put 200% into everything he had. Hell, he was sure he'd give his life for Aeron's.

Aeron smiles affectionately, "You don't have to say it a lot, Sirius, I know how you feel. I feel the same way, I promise."

He's blushing still, but now it's less of an all consuming red and more of a like pink hint.

He sighs, intending to get up and clean up but he'd forgotten about the toy still inside him. He nearly flinched and makes a choked sound.

He slowly sits up, this time expecting the weird feeling, and slowly removes the vibrator from his ass.

"On a different note, I expect you to give me the remote for this when you get back."

"Nah, I think I'll keep it." He was back to grinning - a wolfy grin - before chuckling, "And I think ya need ta start back on yer homework, songbird. It's 1 in tha mornin' and you've got class tomorrow."

Sirius snickered. "And I have a whole week of goofin' off and havin' fun to get started in tha mornin'."

Aeron whips his head around to look at his clock and groans. He'd planned on doing his homework while talking to Sirius not - not doing _this_.

"Ugh, Sirius, I'm never going to get it done in time. You just had to do... this." He gestures towards his laptop and then asks, "What even brought this on?"

He gets up - on _very_ shaky legs - and grabs the lube and vibrator before setting them on his nightstand to be cleaned. Then he starts pulling his top blanket off, thankful that the mess hadn't gone through the comforter and down to the sheets below. He carefully maneuvers his computer so he can completely remove the blanket.

"I can help, ya know. Yer doin' calculus, right?" Sirius laughs lightly. "I've done passed that class, already."

Sirius doesn't mind helping out. He's pretty smart when it comes to mathematics and stuff other people find boring.

"But if you don' wan help I'll leave ya be for the night so you can get it done."

Aeron puts his comforter in the hamper before pulling off both shirts - off screen so Sirius can't see him - to change.

"While I appreciate the offer, you're avoiding my question." Aeron points out, "What brought this on. I thought you just wanted to talk before your busy day."

He notices Sirius' shirt is free from any mess, thankfully, and decides to kind of mess with Sirius. He throws Sirius' shirt onto his bed so it lands right in Sirius' view.

Then he grabs his discarded underwear and slips them on as he throws the pants in the hamper as well.

Sirius growls a little. "Don' test me, Aeron. Shirts can be used as restraints as well. And ta answer yer question, the fact you were wearin' my shirt and those glasses made me hard as a rock so it was a little spur of the moment thing." He shrugged, before humming. "I'm gonna burn later tomorrow. When I call ya tomorrow night, I'll be hurtin' if I don' put on sunscreen."

Aeron pulls on a new shirt and flops back onto the bed, right on top of Sirius' shirt.

"So put on sunscreen," Aeron tells him before he yawns, "I'm dating a Lycan not a lobster."

At this rate he was going to have to copy from Clarissa who sits in the seat beside his.

"Dad bought like 7 bottles of sunscreen." He snorted, before looking at the time and stretching in his seat, which wasn't that comfy now that he thought about it.

"James, Uncle Vlad, Faline, and I are gonna burn tha worst. And all of us that have higher temperatures are gonna overheat easily. "

Aeron chuckles, though it's a sleepy one, "Poor puppy."

He hums, laying his head down on his arms and closing his eyes, "Don't die, mm? I heard family vacations are supposed to be fun."

Even through the call, Sirius can hear how tired Aeron sounds. Sirius chuckled, before speaking, "Get some sleep, songbird. I'll text you when I'm able throughout tomorrow, that a'right?" Aeron was so fuckin' cute.

"Mmkay." Aeron murmurs, but he doesn't move as he's already drifting off to sleep.

Sirius gives one fond little smile before giving him the sweetest 'goodnight' he could get out before ending the call and getting into bed, yawning behind his hand, and drifting off.

Aeron is very tempted - very, _very_ tempted - to stay where he is. But he has things to do in the morning so he reaches out and closes his laptop. He puts it on the floor and slides it under his bed before climbing beneath his remaining sheet and promptly passing out.

 


End file.
